On parie?
by n04m
Summary: Oneshot entre Ron et Hermione. Ginny parie avec Harry qu'il y aura un couple dans la maison avant la fin des vacances... Je n'ai as vraiment tenu compte des livres, Sirius est toujours en vie et ils sont majeurs.


_Un oneshot entre Ron et Hermione, tout gentil tout mimi. C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents _

_Je précise quand même que les persos appartiennent tous à J.K.Rowling._

_Bonne lecture à tous et puis n'hésitez pas à réviewer_

C'était encore une chaude journée d'aoùt qui s'annonçait

C'était encore une chaude journée d'août qui s'annonçait. Harry ouvrait tout doucement les yeux dans sa chambre du square Grimmaurd, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et éclairait vivement la pièce. Il avait emménagé chez Sirius, ayant atteint sa majorité il était parti de Privet Drive pour éviter tout danger inutile aux Dursley, même si cette idée ne le réconfortait pas vraiment, Dumbledore y tenait.

Il se leva paresseusement et descendit en silence vers la cuisine. Dans le hall d'entrée traînaient deux valises négligemment déposées contre le mur. Un visiteur avait du arriver pendant la nuit.

En entrant dans la cuisine il vit que ce visiteur n'était autre qu'Hermione. Apparemment elle aussi avait décidé de laisser ses parents un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry qui, malgré la présence de Sirius, aimait voir des visages familiers.

Bien qu'il s'amusait beaucoup avec son parrain, revoir sa meilleure amie lui fit grand plaisir et acheva de le mettre de bonne humeur.

Il descendit les quelques marches de la cuisine et dès que Hermione le vit elle fit un bond sur sa chaise, lui sauta au cou et le serra dans une étreinte à n'en plus finir.

-"Oh Harry je suis tellement contente de te voir", lui dit-elle.

-"Hé bien je vois ça", lui répondit-il en souriant, "moi aussi je suis content de te voir, tu es arrivée quand ?".

-"Juste à l'instant, tiens prend quelque chose, je vous ai ramené le petit déjeuner", ajouta-t-elle en désignant un petit sachet orange posé au milieu de la table. Ils s'assirent tout les deux et déjeunèrent en papotant de tout et de rien.

-"Est-ce que Ron nous rejoindra ?", demanda-t-elle à Harry alors qu'il engloutissait la dernière bouchée de son croissant.

-"Oui, fin de semaine", réussit-il à articuler, "bien que je sois beaucoup mieux ici avec Sirius, vous me manquez quand même beaucoup tout les deux", ajouta-t-il.

-"J'imagine, enfin oui tu as Sirius, mais moi comme je suis fille unique je me sens vraiment coupée du monde chez mes parents", dit-elle, "ne dit rien à Ron, mais je me réjouis de le revoir". Ses joues avaient rosi en disant ça, et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le remarquer mais ne releva pas le mot.

Pendant qu'Harry montait s'habiller, Hermione monta au premier débarrasser ses affaires dans une chambre inoccupée. Quand il eu fini de se préparer, Harry descendit la rejoindre pour l'aider à finir d'installer toutes ses affaires. Il s'affaira à ranger la demi tonne de livres qu'elle avait emporté avec elle en les alignant sur l'armoire près de la fenêtre.

Quand ils eurent fini ils s'asseyèrent sur le lit et discutèrent de l'Ordre et de leurs projets respectifs pour l'après Poudlard.

Il restait trois jours avant que Ron ne les rejoigne. Parfois des membres de l'Ordre passaient prendre un thé ou rendre des nouvelles.

Mais Harry et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas autorisés à en savoir plus que ce qu'ils ne savaient déjà, même si ils étaient majeurs, Madame Weasley n'étais pas d'accord pour les faire entrer dans l'Ordre et faisait en sorte de les garder à l'écart de tout ça.

Les journées étaient longues et chaudes, Harry et Sirius passaient la journée dans le jardin à jouer au Quidditch sous l'oeil amusé d'Hermione qui passait le plus clair de son temps à lire sur la terrasse à l'ombre d'un parasol tendu par magie.

Quand il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour rester dehors, Harry et Hermione montaient dans les étages pour s'occuper à quelques tâches ménagères, même si ils avaient fait le plus gros quand Madame Weasley les avaient tous mis sur le front, il restait malgré tout toujours quelque chose à faire, cette maison était tellement vieille et recelait de babioles insolites faisant l'objet de toutes les curiosités, ou de petits placards dissimulés sous des trappes, qu'ils découvraient chaque jour un peu plus des secrets de cette demeure.

-"A quoi tu penses ?", demanda Harry à Hermione, alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absent.

-"A personne", répondit-elle en rougissant.

-"Aha ! Je le connais ?" dit-il en souriant.

-"Qui donc? Non je rêvassais c'est tout. Tu crois que je peux le jeter ce truc ?", demanda-t-elle l'air de rien en désignant un sac en toile couvert de taches d'encre.

-"N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, ça ne marchera pas, alors à qui tu pensais ?", lui demanda-t-il, bien qu'il avait déjà une petite idée de la personne concernée.

-"Je ne pensais à rien ni personne", répondit elle, "ça te dit de boire un thé ?" ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry la suivit sans poser plus de question mais lui envoya un sourire entendu auquel elle fit mine de ne pas prêter attention.

Ils étaient installés dans la cuisine en compagnie de Sirius qui avait passé son temps à tenter de trouver un moyen de décoller l'horrible portrait de sa mère qui demeurait toujours accroché dans le hall d'entrée.

-"Ron devrait arriver bientôt", fit remarquer Harry en envoyant un petit regard en coin à Hermione.

-"Ha oui c'est vrai il arrive aujourd'hui", dit-elle calmement bien que ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius.

-"_L'amour est un bouquet de violettes ..._" chantonna-t-il doucement.

Hermione lui envoya un regard assassin et Sirius éclata de rire.

-"Ho Hermione, tout le monde le sait tu peux le dire hein", dit-il.

-"Tout le monde sait quoi ?", demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

-"Ben que tu en pinces pour Ron bien sur !", répondit-il en rigolant.

-"Je n'en pince pas du tout pour Ron qu'est ce que tu racontes", répondit-elle précipitamment, mais ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose vif.

A ce moment là la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Tout les trois tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui se dirigeait vers eux.

-"Par la barbe de Merlin j'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais"

C'était Ron qui, visiblement, avait fait pas mal de chemin à pied, son t-shirt était trempé et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

-"C'est qu'on désespérait de ne plus te voir", dit Harry avec un grand sourire, "tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu nous a manqué", en envoyant un petit regard en direction d'Hermione qui s'était levée pour l'aider à se débarrasser de son sac.

-"Tu es tout seul ?" demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard vers la porte d'entrée.

-"Non non, Ginny devrait arriver dans une minute. Content que vous ayez pensé à moi", dit-il en désignant les tasses de thé, "je file vite prendre une douche et puis ... détente" ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux, apparemment content d'être arrivé à destination.

-"Attend je vais t'aider à monter tes affaires", dit-elle en prenant la valise de Ron.

-"Tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans la chambre à côté de celle d'Hermione, elle n'est pas occupée", dit Sirius en prenant deux autres tasses dans l'armoire.

-"Ouai d'accord", dit Ron qui apparemment n'avait pas noté les sous-entendus. Hermione, elle, était partie presqu'en courant de la cuisine.

Elle installa la valise de Ron dans la chambre à côté de la sienne et s'assit sur le bord du lit en attendant. Quelques minutes plus tard Ron entrait dans la chambre à moitié habillé. Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il n'était vraiment pas mal torse nu.

-"Oh tu n'es pas descendue ?", lui demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise, en enfilant vite fait son t-shirt.

-"Ben je t'attendais", répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

A ce moment là, dans la cuisine, Ginny s'écroulait sur la chaise à côté de Harry.

-"Vous avez fait le chemin à pied ou quoi ?", demanda Sirius en lui servant une tasse de thé.

-"Quasiment oui", répondit Ginny, "je ne sais pas pourquoi mais impossible d'attraper le Magicobus du coup on a pris le métro mais la gare n'est pas vraiment tout près donc on a du finir à pied, et par cette chaleur en plus, j'ai le dos en compote. Hermione n'est pas là ? Je croyait qu'elle était arrivée la semaine passée", demanda-t-elle à Harry.

-"Oh si elle est là, elle est allée aider Ron à monter ses valises", répondit-il en souriant.

-"Tout les deux...", dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'entrée, "ils n'auront bientôt besoin que d'une seule chambre", ajouta-t-elle en rigolant et tout les trois éclatèrent de rire.

Ron entrait justement dans la cuisine se dirigeant vers la chaise à côté de Sirius et se servit une tasse. Hermione resta dans l'embrasure de la porte en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

-"Que comptez vous faire cette après midi ?", demanda Sirius en se levant.

-"Re-pos et dé-ten-te", répondit Ron.

-"Je vais venir avec toi, je te filerai un coup de main pour vider tes affaires", dit Harry.

-"J'achète ! A nous deux ça ira plus vite comme ça".

-"Et moi je défie quelqu'un de l'assemblée au Quidditch !", s'exclama Ginny en se dirigeant vers le placard où étaient rangés les balais.

-"Je suis ton homme !", s'écria Sirius en s'emparant lui aussi d'un balais et d'un vieux ballon de foot rafistolé que Harry avait ramené de chez les Dursley pour pouvoir remplacer le souaffle.

-"Je vais vous arbitrer", dit alors Hermione qui d'abord préférait laisser les deux garçons ensemble et ensuite préférait rester les deux pieds fermement sur le sol.

L'après-midi se passa dans la détente et la bonne humeur. Hermione s'était installée à l'ombre d'un arbre et s'amusait avec sa baguette magique à détourner le ballon de foot des goals de fortune que Sirius avait aménagé. Ce qui eu pour effet de finir en bataille d'eau à coup de baguette et de sortilège d'"aguamenti" où ils finirent tout les trois trempés jusqu'aux os et se firent sécher au soleil, allongés dans l'herbe.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry déballait la valise de Ron et rangeait plic ploc les affaires dans la garde robe. Pour ne pas trop se fatiguer, eux aussi utilisaient leur baguette mais les sortilèges pour le ménage n'étaient pas trop leur truc du coup les affaires semblaient se décourager à mi-chemin et allaient s'écraser mollement dans les fonds de tiroir en dépassant à moitié. Sans même finir de vider entièrement la valise ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit et discutaient tranquillement.

-"Dit moi", demanda Ron, "tu trouves pas qu'elle est un peu drôle Hermione ?»

-"Drôle? drôle comment?", demanda Harry, surpris que Ron lui parle d'Hermione alors qu'ils finissaient tout juste de parler de sports moldus.

-"Drôle bizarre. Je sais pas, par exemple tantôt elle a monté ma valise, puis elle m'a attendu avant de descendre, ça parait con comme ça mais je la trouve un peu ... bizarre, oui c'est le mot".

-"Non c'est pas con, elle est contente de te revoir c'est tout", répondit Harry, qui ne savait pas trop bien quoi répondre d'ailleurs.

-"Ben oui mais c'est pas la première fois, je veux dire depuis notre première année on se quitte pour les vacances d'été, tu vois ?", insista-t-il.

-"Oui je vois", dit Harry en souriant, "mais si ça te turlupine tant que ça tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander".

-"Arrête", dit Ron en se tournant vers Harry en s'appuyant sur un coude, "c'est vraiment pas le genre de turc qu'on demande à Hermione, même si il y a quelque chose qui cloche elle n'avouera jamais, et encore moins devant moi", ajouta-t-il avec un demi sourire.

-"Ca c'est clair", dit Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il ne savait pas si il devait pousser un peu les choses, parce que si il devait se passer quelque chose entre Ron et Hermione, parti comme ils étaient là, ils risquaient d'attendre encore un siècle.

Le lendemain matin il fit part de sa discussion de la veille à Ginny, qui elle aussi pensait qu'ils devaient pousser un peu les choses.

-"Mais comment ?", demanda Harry alors qu'il déjeunait avec Ginny dehors.

Tout les deux s'étaient levés de bonne heure en cette journée ensoleillée et qui promettait d'être encore une chaude journée.

-"Je sais pas, mais ça va pas être simple", dit Ginny, "d'un côté y a Hermione qui ne va pas mettre 3 secondes pour comprendre ce qu'on essaye de faire et de l'autre y a ..."

-"... Ron, que même si on lui accroche une banderole sur son lit "Hermione t'aime" il ne verrait pas de quoi on parle", dit Harry.

-"Exact, et bien cher collègue nous avons une mission à accomplir !", s'exclama-t-elle, "je m'engage solennellement à mettre ces deux là ensemble avant la fin de mes jours, est ce que vous me suivez ?", demanda-t-elle à Harry en lui tendant la main.

-"Alors là très chère collègue je suis avec vous à 200", dit Harry lui serrant la main, "et que la chance soit avec nous", ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tout les deux ?", demanda une voix ensommeillée.

C'était Ron qui venait de se lever et débarquais sur la terrasse en clignant des yeux.

-"On a fait un pari", répondit Ginny.

-"Ha oui, et quel genre de pari ?", demanda Ron, émergeant tranquillement.

-"On a parié avec Harry qu'il y aurait un couple dans cette maison avant la fin des vacances", répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.

-"Dans cette maison ?", dit Ron en relevant la tête un peu plus intéressé, "ça laisse pas vraiment beaucoup de possibilités".

-"Ben on est quand même 5, ça fait 10 couples potentiels, c'est déjà pas mal", dit Harry en reprenant un croissant.

-"Y a jamais 10 couples, tu enlève déjà Ginny et moi ça fait 9, toi et moi, ça fait 8, et puis Sirius est hors du coup".

-"Ben pourquoi ça ?", demanda Ginny, étonnée.

-"Ben il est trop vieux, imagine que ce soit avec toi", dit Ron alarmé à cette seule pensée.

-"N'importe quoi !", s'exclama Ginny, "Sirius n'est pas trop vieux, et puis je fais encore ce que je veux n'est ce pas. N'est ce pas Ron ?", insista-t-elle en regardant son frère.

-"Euh oui enfin bon je veille juste sur toi quoi", bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.

-"Et puis permet moi de te dire que même si tu as décrété que Sirius était trop vieux, il n'empêche qu'il pourrait me plaire, il est très bel homme", rétorqua-t-elle.

-"J'entend qu'on parle de moi", dit Sirius qui arrivait justement, "et en tant que très bel homme vous avez trouvez la très belle femme de ma vie ?", dit-il en rigolant.

-"Ben peut-être bien", lui répondit Ginny sans prêter attention aux signes de Ron, "figure toi qu'on a parié avec Harry qu'il y aurait un couple dans cette maison avant la fin des vacances".

-"Dans cette maison? Mmmmmh ça réduit considérablement les possibilités, là tu m'intéresse Ginny, je me joins au pari, d'autant plus que je te plait j'augmente mes chances", ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire et Ron fit un tel bond qu'il renversa son chocolat chaud sur son pyjama. Harry tendit négligemment le bras pour nettoyer le carnage d'un coup de baguette.

-"Ca va on plaisante Ron", dit Sirius en lui envoyant une tape dans le dos, "et ceci dit en passant, en ce qui te concerne c'est déjà tout tracé".

-"Comment ça ?", lui demanda Ron les sourcils toujours froncés.

-"Et bien tu enlève Ginny de la liste, et à moins que tu ne sois gay il ne reste qu'une personne susceptible de finir dans tes draps", dit il son sourire s'élargissant.

Ron regarda autour de lui en faisant le compte dans sa tête, et effectivement, en enlevant Ginny, Sirius et Harry il ne restait plus que...

-"Hermione", murmura Ron, les oreilles rouges vif, le regard vide.

-"Ben ça va t'auras pas trop à te casser le cul", s'exclama Harry en éclatant de rire.

-"Ca te place seul en tête, vous avez intérêt à vous bouger les gars", ajouta Ginny à Harry et Sirius.

En début d'après midi Ron était monté dans sa chambre pour mettre des vêtements plus légers. Pendant qu'il cherchait un bermuda dans toute sa pagaille Harry entra dans la chambre et s'écroula sur le lit.

-"Pourquoi ne lui dis tu pas ?", demanda-t-il sans préambule, "à propos d'Hermione je veux dire", ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Ron.

-"Pour qu'elle me rie au nez, non merci. J'aurai trop peur de bousiller notre amitié. A choisir entre rester dans le secret ou risquer de la perdre pour de bon, je choisi de rester dans le secret. Ce serait vraiment con de ma part d'aller lui déballer tout ça alors que je sais que je vais droit dans le mur", répondit-t-il.

-"Tu sais à ta place je n'en serais pas aussi sur que ça", lui dit Harry.

-"Comment ça? Tu ries ou quoi, j'aurais bien vu quelque chose", dit Ron pas tout à fait convaincu.

-"Ben la preuve que non", lui répondit Harry en se redressant.

Il sorti de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

-"Tiens quand on parle du loup", dit Harry avec un grand sourire en se retournant vers Ron, qui était toujours en caleçon au milieu de la pièce à la recherche d'un bermuda.

-"Quel loup ?", dit il en se redressant, "oh Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?", demanda-t-il en enfilant son bermuda, enfin trouvé, un peu trop vite et se trébucha en manquant de se prendre un biais de par terre.

-"Je passais", répondit-elle en souriant, "en fait Sirius m'a dit qu'il y avait une petite bibliothèque dans la pièce à côté de Buck, et qu'il y avait des livres sur le Quidditch, je pensais que ça vous intéresserait d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil".

-"Oh génial, je ne savais pas ça. Ca marche on va venir avec toi", dit il en refermant les bouton de son pantalon.

-"Je passe prendre un truc à manger en bas et je vous rejoins tout de suite", dit Harry en descendant les marches deux par deux.

-"Heu d'accord", dit Ron un peu hésitant, "bon ben je te suis", ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Harry descendit les dernières marches et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, en fait il n'avais jamais eu l'intention d'aller manger, il espérait juste que les laisser tout les deux allait un peu décoincer les choses. Il sortit dans le jardin et raconta tout à Ginny et Sirius qui faisaient une partie d'échec à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Pendant ce temps au troisième étage, Ron et Hermione entrait dans la dite bibliothèque. Visiblement cela faisait des années et des années que personne n'y était plus rentré, il y avait une bonne couche de poussière et des toiles d'araignée partout. Il faisait presque tout noir, les volets étaient rabattus sur les fenêtres.

Hermione s'avança tout doucement vers la première étagère pour allumer la bougie qui s'y trouvait posée. Ron juste derrière elle était occupé à guetter le moindre bruit bizarre ou la moindre bestiole, si bestiole il y avait. Il était si près d'Hermione qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

-"Ron ce n'est pas la peine de me grimper dessus", lui fit-elle remarquer.

-"Excuse moi", dit il en se reculant précipitamment, "c'est que on ne sait jamais quelle bestiole pourrait se cacher".

-"Il n'y a pas de bestiole ici", dit elle calmement.

-"Comment tu peux savoir tu n'es jamais venue ici", dit-il les sourcils froncés.

-"Si il y avait une bestiole ici ça ne serait pas en si bon état, il y aurait des crasses par terre", répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'armoire dans le coin de la pièce.

-"Mmhouai si tu le dit", dit Ron pas très convaincu et continuant de scruter les moindres recoins.

-"Ha voila j'ai trouvé", s'exclama Hermione. elle posa la chandelle sur le bord de l'étagère et pris un vieux tabouret pour grimper dessus et atteindre les livres qui se trouvaient sur la dernière planche.

-"Euh tu es sure que c'est prudent de monter là-dessus ?", demanda Ron incertain en regardant le tabouret tout moisi grincer dangereusement.

-"Oh t'inquiète ça va al..." CRAAAAAAC

Le tabouret s'effondra, Hermione se rattrapa à la dernière planche pour ne pas tomber, mais les armoires étaient dans le même état de que le vieux tabouret et tout s'écroula. Ron rattrapa Hermione mais tous les livres leur tombèrent dessus et ils se retrouvèrent presque ensevelis sous une pile de bouquins qui sentaient le vieux.

Hermione se releva en toussant et Ron se redressa en s'époussetant les cheveux plein de poussière.

-"Vraiment désolée", dit-elle en aidant Ron à se relever.

-"Tracasse", répondit-il, "ça va tu t'es pas fait mal ?".

-"Non ça va, heureusement que tu étais là. Oh attend tu a une toile d'araignée qui s'agrippe à tes cheveux", dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour lui enlever la toile. Elle était tout près de son visage et il pouvait en voir les moindres détails alors sans réfléchir il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa timidement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et exquises.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait il se recula précipitamment, sentant le rouge lui monter au joues.

-"Euh, hum, excuse moi je ... enfin désolé ... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris", bredouilla-t-il.

-"Y a pas de problème", murmura Hermione tout aussi mal à l'aise, "heu je crois qu'on va pouvoir prendre ces bouquins, maintenant qu'ils sont à portée de main", ajouta-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

-"Oui d'accord", dit Ron, content qu'elle ne fasse pas allusion à ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris tout d'un coup ?

Ne cessant de se poser des questions, il descendit derrière Hermione avec chacun une grosse pile de livre dans les bras. Elle s'arrêta devant sa chambre et se tourna vers lui.

-"On va poser ceux ci dans ma chambre je regarderai ça ce soir", dit elle en posant ses bouquins sur son lit, "on a qu'à descendre ceux là pour les montrer à Harry".

Ron déposa sa pile sur le bord du lit et fit un tas avec les livres parlant de Quidditch.

-"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?", demanda-t-elle soudainement à Ron.

-"Euh, je sais pas … parce que j'en ai eu vraiment envie", répondit-il. Ses mots semblaient avoir été plus vite que ses pensées.

-"Vraiment envie ?", lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu.

-"Oui vraiment", répondit-il en se demandant si elle n'allait pas se mettre à hurler.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait elle se rapprocha de lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. Sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait il se laissa aller à ce délicieux baiser, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et profita pleinement de ce moment béni. A cet instant il était le plus heureux des hommes.

-"Ben dit donc ça s'éternise", dit Harry, tranquillement installé dehors adossé au tronc d'un arbre, "soit il y a eu un massacre, soit ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre', ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-"Ben on va savoir tout de suite", dit Sirius en regardant vers la porte de la cuisine. Ron et Hermione arrivaient justement, tout deux le sourire aux lèvres.

-"On commençait à s'inquiéter tout doucement", dit Ginny avec un grand sourire, "vous vous êtes perdu ou quoi ?".

-"Oh non, on a discuté", dit Ron d'un ton évasif.

-"Mais bien sur, et discuté de quoi si c'est pas indiscret ?", demanda Harry.

-"Du pari que vous avez perdu", répondit Hermione.

-"Heu...", Harry regarda les autres, incertain ne sachant pas si Hermione allait se mettre à hurler de rire ou à hurler tout court.

-"Et Ron t'en a parlé avant ou après que vous vous soyez jeté sauvagement dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?", dit Sirius en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

-"On en s'est pas jeté sauvagement dans les bras l'un de l'autre", dit Ron les oreilles écarlates.

-"Je crois qu'ils nous prennent pour des billes", murmura Ginny à l'oreille de Sirius.

Ils finirent l'aprèm dehors, Harry feuilletait les livres avec Ron et Ginny tandis que Hermione se faisait massacrer aux échecs par Sirius.

Ils passèrent la soirée sur la terrasse à bavarder. Hermione qui en avait marre de se faire battre aux échecs avait amené un jeu de cartes moldu et apprenait à Sirius et Ginny à y jouer. Ils trouvaient vraiment étrange que les moldus soient fan de cartes qui n'explosent pas ou ne crachent pas de bave.

A une heure avancée de la nuit ils montèrent se coucher. Ron s'installa dans son lit mais ne s'endormi pas tout de suite. Il s'étai adossé à sa tête de lit et repensait au baiser d'Hermione. Il avait vraiment apprécié ce moment, et il s'était retenu toute la soirée de ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau.

-"Je ne te dérange pas ?", dit une petite voix dans la pénombre. C'était Hermione qui était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, il avait laissé la porte ouverte pour laisser circuler l'air.

-"Non pas du tout, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?", demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de se pointer au milieu de la nuit en sachant qu'une pile de bouquins l'attendait sur son lit.

-"Oh si ça va très bien", répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, "en fait je n'arrivait pas à me concentrer pour lire, je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser a notre baiser".

Sans vraiment le remarquer, elle se rapprochait tout doucement de Ron qui la fixait.

-"Et tant pis si je me plante mais Ron je ... je suis amoureuse de toi, depuis des lustres", dit-elle les yeux baissés.

-"Ben ça alors, Hermione je n'arrivait pas à te le dire, j'avais tellement peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque que j'ai préféré ne rien dire de peur de casser notre amitié", dit-il en se redressant.

-"Est-ce que tu veux dire que ...", commença-t-elle.

-"Oh oui, je suis raide dingue de toi, je t'aime Hermione", lui dit-il en se redressant. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Ils passèrent de longs instants à s'embrasser tendrement. Il se recula doucement et se mis sur le côté.

-"Il y a une place libre si ça te dit", lui dit-il en se reculant un peu.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire.

-"Les livres peuvent bien attendre", répondit-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et dessinait des petits cercles du bout des doigts sur son torse. Il lui caressait tout doucement le bras et ils s'endormirent en pensant chacun qu'ils ne pouvaient être mieux, n'importe où que ce fût.

_J'espère que ça vous à plus ._


End file.
